Underground People
The are a race of Sub-Humans that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. They appeared in episode 22, "The Underground Destruction Work". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' The Underground People were a race of technologically-advanced subterranean humans who had lived underground since the Glacial Period, waiting for their opportunity to take over the Earth by enslaving humanity. One of its members, a woman under the name "Anne Morhim" was sent to the surface to find and kidnap Shin Hayata, having already learned of his secret identity as Ultraman. Anne stated that her mission was to bring Hayata with her to the Science Patrol's HQ in Paris to be their Space Development Rocket Pilot. Despite some hesitation and suspicion, Hayata agreed and left with Anne immediately. To keep the Science Patrol preoccupied, Anne planted a device deep within their HQ that began causing a powerful Magnetic interference all over Japan, such as a black mark appearing in the sky, satellites malfunctioning, water lines being crossed, and many more, all of which had their power being cut off from them. After the Science Patrol found and disabled the device, an investigation was launched about the whereabouts of Hayata and Anne. One night during their investigation, Ide found Anne lurking around the the Tokyo TV Center and wrestled with her to find out where Hayata was. During their scuffle, Anne's Sunglasses fall off, revealing her nature as an underground person, and forcing Anne to flee the scene. Shortly after her retreat, a monster named "Telesdon" rose to the surface and attacked Tokyo. Fortunately, the Science Patrol is already on the scene and fought with the Monster. Meanwhile, Anne fled back to her underground lair, where Hayata was taken as their prisoner. When Hayata awoke and learned about Anne and the other underground people's neferious plans for earth, they hooked up a nerve gas mask to hypnotize him into breaking his free will so that they could use Ultraman's mind and power as their weapon of destruction. With Hayata under their control, he transformed into Ultraman. Unknown to the underground people though, Ultraman and Hayata were two separate individuals, and while Hayata was hypnotized, Ultraman was not. The intense light of his transformation killed all of the underground people in attendance, including Anne, and Ultraman quickly returned to the surface to stop Telesdon's rampage. 'Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero - The People of the Sun' The Underground People reappeared in the series, Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero as the "People of the Sun". In this series, the race originally dominated the surface of planet Earth eons ago, but their culture and cities were decimated by a meteorite crash. The crash blotted out the sun, and the race was lead underground by a being that they refer to as the Great God Eldra. Underground, Eldra left the People of the Sun, telling them to return to the surface when the light has returned. While Eldra clearly referred to sunlight, the People of the Sun interpreted that the light meant the return of Eldra, and stayed underground for ages until Ultraman Powered appeared on Earth. Taking up base in an abandoned mine shaft, three members of the People of the Sun kidnapped WINR member, Kenichi Kai while the young man was investigating strange seismic activities in the mine. Holding Kai hostage behind a green barrier, the People of the Sun stole Kai's Flash Prism, which they believe contains the light of Eldra. With the Flash Prism in hand, the trio awakened Telesdon and sent it on a rampage. As Kai detected the presence of the three beings in front of him, their faces were finally shown. The trio were grotesque beings with abnormally large eyes containing pupils that blotted out the sclera. Speaking in a raspy voice, the trio recounted their history and "received" the light of Eldra by holding the Flash Prism to a stone bust of Eldra, igniting a light in the statue's chest that synchronized with the light emitting from the Flash Prism. Refusing Kai's offer of cooperation with the surface humans and citing their polluting actions as crimes, the trio sent Telesdon above ground again, and gloated over their unchallenged victory. Kai disagreed, however, and ridiculed the trio for their ideas, taunting them with the statement that they were unable to awaken the true light of the Flash Prism, one that "outshines the sun." Infuriated, the trio handed the Flash Prism back to Kai, desperate for him to show them such brightness. They realized their error too late, however, as Kai ignited the Flash Prism, transforming into Ultraman Powered, and escaping their prison to defeat Telesdon. The fate of the trio is left unknown. 'Ultraman X' to be added Appearances in other media 'Ultra Zone' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * The Underground People were portrayed by actors Annette Sonfers (Woman) and Franz Gruber (X) in the original Ultraman series. * The People of the Sun were portrayed by Kevin Hudson, James Eusterman, and an uncredited cast member. The Japanese dubbing for the trio was done by Masaaki Tsukuda. * The Underground Woman was portrayed by actor Hinako Saeki in the series, Ultraman X. * The Underground Woman was portrayed by actor Narimasa Wada in the variety show, Ultra Zone. Notes * to be added Gallery to be added References Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters